Marry Me!
by ombre nocturne
Summary: It's Orihime's birthday and Ichigo is planning something special to celebrate. Could it be a miniature robotic panda or something more? Birthday present for the one and only Copper! Rated M for lemon.


_**Author's note: **__Happy birthday __**copper**__! 8D I know it's a little late, but better late than never, right? This is just a little one-shot for my dear friend copper, although I'll warn you know it's not edited. Once I receive the edited version from my beta, I'll replace this version. So please, ignore any grammatical and/or spelling errors you see. Also, this one-shot contains __**lemony goodness**__! *3* You have been warned! _

_Please drop a review and let me know what you think or if there's anything I can improve on in my next lemon!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach and all characters, designs, etc. belong to __**Tite Kubo**__. But if they belonged to me the world would be a very interesting place._

_

* * *

_

The sound of birds chirping as they playfully swooped from tree to tree was heard through the open window, signaling the start of a new day. Across the room, a small figure curled up beneath the covers of her bed in an attempt to shield her eyes from the bright light filtering through the sheer curtains lining the wide windows. After a few minutes, she let out a small sigh and poked her head out from beneath the covers, revealing her sleep tousled hair. The sun glinted off her copper locks, giving the illusion of her hair being a bright orange as she stifled a yawn and opened her eyes. She squinted against the bright light as she looked around the spacious room, searching for signs of a certain person.

Glancing down at the empty space beside her, she ran her hands over the silken sheets and noted that they still held a small amount of warmth. She smiled faintly and stared longingly at the bedroom door. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into the warmth the plush blankets provided as she let her mind wander.

Ever since she had returned from Las Noches all those years ago, he had been by her side. Protecting her, fretting over her…loving her. While they hadn't officially started dating until their senior year of high school, it was clear that he would do anything for her. They had gone to different universities – she attended the local community college to study the art of pastry making while he attended the large university located just outside their modest hometown in order to study medicine. Their friends had been worried that their budding romance wouldn't last during their time apart, but they had proved them wrong. He returned every weekend to visit; they spent their time idly perusing town and attending the local festivities when the occasion would arise.

It was once they obtained their degrees that he had asked her to move in with him. He had purchased a small, one-bedroom apartment in the outskirts of town, near the hospital he was currently performing his residency at. She smiled when she remembered how ecstatic she had been, but also how nervous they both had been once they had moved all of her belongings in. They quickly adapted to their new situation and she managed to find a job at a small bakery located down the street from their apartment building; the owner was overjoyed to have her join their team. He claimed that they were in need of someone with creativity in the kitchen and that she had come at just the right time.

Things were perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Rolling onto her back, she sighed contently as she gazed at the ceiling. With a sideways glance at the small clock that rested on the bedside table, she decided that it was time for her to get up and start the day. Sitting up, she threw the blankets off her long legs and swung them over the edge of the bed in a fluid motion before stretching languidly. Pushing herself to her feet, she padded across the plush carpet in the direction of the adjoining bathroom. Just as she was about to reach her destination her eyes widened when a strong pair of arms snaked their way around her slender waist.

"Good morning," came a gruff voice in her ear, causing her heart to skip a beat before pounding wildly within her chest.

"G-good morning, Kurosaki-kun…" she murmured. She gasped when he roughly pulled her against his lean form and felt his hot breath against her ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ichigo," he mumbled huskily as he let his lips trail down the side of her neck.

"I-it's rather difficult to remember that when you sneak up on me…" she whispered. A shiver raced down her spine as his hands traveled over her hips, each movement of his fingertips felt through the relatively thin fabric of her nightgown.

He chuckled softly against her shoulder as his hands ceased their roaming and rested lightly on her hips. "I can't help it, Hime. Besides, you're the one who wears these skimpy pajamas every night." He emphasized his point by letting his hands run down the outside of her thighs to toy with the edge of the fabric.

"B-but…it's been so warm at night lately that I just can't help it," she reasoned quietly. Another husky chuckle greeted her ears and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sure that's the reason, Hime."

He quickly spun her around and captured her lips with his before she had time to react. She melted against him and responded to his conquering lips. A soft sigh escaped her as he molded her curves to his angles, his large hands spanning her lower back. The tip of his tongue ran beneath her lower lip, silently asking for access. She gripped the front of his shirt tightly as she obliged; her heart leapt into her throat as his tongue delved into her mouth and he pressed her body tightly against his. She stifled a moan when his hands traveled up her sides and his fingertips brushed against the underside of her breasts. Her mind swirled, thoughts being whisked away just as quickly as they formed. Each touch of his fingers set her skin on fire and a primal need surfaced within her, overruling any coherent thought that managed to emerge in her muddled mind.

Suddenly, he pulled away and flashed a boyish grin at her stunned expression. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout as her delicate brows furrowed – it was just like every other morning. He would sneak up on her and do or say something to get her heart pounding. Then he would just…stop. She frowned at his innocent grin and crossed her arms under her ample bosom.

"Ichigo, why do you always have to do that?" she inquired as she willed her breathing to return to normal.

Her cheeks flushed under his intense gaze and she dropped her gaze to the floor, her toes curling into the soft carpet. She clasped her hand behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment before glancing up at him through her thick lashes, hoping to finally receive an answer. Her heart continued to pound as he merely gazed at her, his amber eyes searching her grey ones. She noticed the mischievous glint shining in them and she swallowed thickly – he was planning something.

"Why do I have to do what?" he teased. He chuckled at the furious glare she sent his way and gently cupped her cheek. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her cheekbone; he smirked when he heard the sharp intake of air that filled her lungs at the contact.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she whispered. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and exhaled shakily.

"If you must know…" He wrapped one arm around her waist as he ran his other hand through her sleep tousled hair before continuing. "It's because today is a very special day for you," he breathed.

"A sp-special day?" she squeaked, her eyes widening. Her brow furrowed as he pulled back slightly, a small smile playing around the corner of his mouth. Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms and tried to remember why today was so special for her. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled triumphantly up at him. "Ah! Now I remember! Today is the day that we're revealing the new menu at the bakery!"

Ichigo's grin fell as he stared at the woman before him in disbelief. Surely she hadn't forgotten what today was. "That's not why today is special, Hime."

"Hmm… I was sure that was the reason…" She tapped her finger against her chin for a few moments before laughing nervously.

"Hime…don't tell me you forgot what today is. You must have some idea what today is," he insisted.

"Not a clue!" She laughed at his flabbergasted expression and rubbed the back of her neck before lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry… Is it important? Oh, I'm so sorry if I forgot something that was important!"

Clapping a hand to his forehead, Ichigo internally groaned. _'She couldn't have forgotten what today is…' _he thought. Dropping his hand from his face and grasped her shoulder tightly. "What's the date today?"

"The date?" repeated Orihime before tapping her finger on her chin in thought. "Let's see… Sunday was the thirty-first… Ah! Today is the third of September!" she exclaimed.

"And what happens every year on the third of September?" inquired Ichigo. He silently prayed she would figure it out and he would be spared having to point out the obvious.

After taking a moment to think about it, Orihime's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Today's my birthday!" she breathed. "I completely forgot! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled at her wide-eyed shock and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You don't need to apologize. I know you've been busy at work and that your mind has been on other things. But for now…" He relinquished his grasp on her face to step behind her and grasp her shoulders. "You need to take a shower and get ready for work."

"Aw, but don't I get to stay home today?" she questioned as he started to gently nudge her in the direction of the bathroom. "It's my birthday after all."

"I'm afraid not. Besides, aren't you the one in charge of revealing that new menu you worked so hard on?"

With a sigh, Orihime stepped onto the cold tile of the bathroom and turned to face him. "You're no fun," she said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Hime." Ichigo leaned close, his hands still on her shoulders and kissed the side of her neck. "I'll make it up to you when you get home…" he whispered, his teeth grazing the skin just beneath her ear. He pulled away and kissed her forehead before flashing a grin at her and exiting the room.

Orihime sighed as she watched his retreating figure and closed the door behind her. She held her fingertips to her lips, which were still tingling from the intense kiss they had shared earlier. Her eyes drifted shut and she leaned against the door, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Ichigo seemed to be in a rather good mood this morning and she was curious as to what he was planning for later that day. Her gut clenched at the thought and her breath hitched when she remembered the last time he had planned something special for her. Her eyes traveled over to the shower and she pushed herself away from the door. She needed to clear her mind and a cold shower was the perfect way to do just that.

* * *

The smell of bacon filled the air as Ichigo moved deftly to and fro in the kitchen. Grabbing a fork, he calmly flipped the sizzling food over, never wincing when a splatter of hot grease hit his forearms. Once he had attended to the bacon, he returned his attention to the pancakes that were cooking on the small electric griddle on the counter. Seeing that the edges had begun to curl and bubbles in the center of the batter had popped, he quickly grabbed a small bowl filled with blueberries and sprinkled a few in each pancake before flipping them over with the spatula he held in his other hand. Setting the bowl back down, he opened a cabinet door and grabbed a large plate and placed it beside the griddle as he waited for the pancakes to finish cooking.

"What's all this?"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime padding into the kitchen, clad in a pair of khakis and light blue shirt. If it hadn't been for the white tank top underneath the shirt, he would have been able to see straight through the thin material. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck and her bangs were pinned back by her trademark hairpins. He watched her confused gaze flick from the spatula in his hand to the pancakes on the griddle and then to the bacon before a small smile curved her lips up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, her chest pressing into his back as he slid the pancakes onto the platter.

"You didn't have to do all of this," she murmured.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to anyway," he said. Gently grabbing her small hands, he pulled them away from their resting spot and turned around to smile gently at her. "And no fussing over it either. It's your birthday."

"But you didn't need to…" Orihime began before her voice failed her upon seeing the stern look he gave her.

"Hime, what did I just say?"

"No fussing…" she mumbled as she averted her gaze to the floor.

"Exactly." Gripping her shoulder, he spun her around so that she was facing the table and pulled a chair out for her. "Sit down and I'll get you some breakfast," he said gently, giving her a small smile.

Orihime obeyed and took her seat, her hands resting in her lap. Her cheeks flushed as she watched him open the refrigerator to retrieve the carton of orange juice and pour two glasses. Their eyes met for a moment as he set one glass in front of her and she averted her gaze quickly, her heart racing. After all these years, she still wasn't used to him taking care of her. Her instincts told her to take care of herself; it was a habit from living alone for so many years. She glanced up and watched as he retrieved the bacon from the frying pan, placing it on a small plate covered in paper towels. Her blush deepened and a small smile formed on her lips.

'_Maybe letting him take care of me isn't so bad…'_ she thought as she continued to watch him move about the kitchen.

Her mind began to wander, her chin resting in her hand as her eyes followed his movements. She was so absorbed in her fantasies that she never noticed the plate that was set in front of her nor when Ichigo took his seat across the table from her. She was startled from a particularly steamy daydream when Ichigo waved his hand in front of her face, his brows furrowed in concern. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment under his gaze and she twisted her hands together in her lap.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. He was curious as to why she was fidgeting so much, but decided to leave it be for the time being.

"Y-yes! Why wouldn't I be?" she exclaimed before laughing nervously. She averted her gaze to the table in shame as she chewed on her lower lip. If he knew what she had been thinking about… Her cheeks burned at the thought and she quickly grabbed the fork placed before her. Ichigo chuckled as he watched her enthusiastically dig into her breakfast, a wide smile plastered on her face all the while.

"So...do I get to know what my surprise is?" inquired Orihime quietly, her fork poised in front of her mouth.

"Now why would I want to ruin the surprise?" teased Ichigo as he glanced up from his plate.

"Ichigo, that's not fair!" whined Orihime as she slumped down in her chair.

"Of course it is," countered Ichigo. Setting his utensils down, he rested his elbows on the table as he leaned forward. "All I can tell you is that I have a feeling you'll definitely enjoy it."

"Don't I get some kind of hint?"

"Nope." Ichigo watched in amusement as Orihime's lower lip jutted out, forming an adorable pout on her delicate features. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, he poked Orihime in the forehead. "You better hurry or you'll be late."

"Oh!" Orihime glanced at the clock, before quickly shoveling the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. As she stood up to take her plate to the sink, she blinked when Ichigo quickly snatched the dish and laid it on top of his own.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You just need to worry about getting to work," he said. Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, Ichigo gently set the dishes in the sink to be washed. Turning around, he smiled at her dumbfounded look and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brushed his lips along her cheekbone before planting a small kiss just below her ear.

"I-Ichigo…" mumbled Orihime, her cheeks flushing.

"Have a good day at work," he whispered. Stealing a quick kiss from the woman in his arms, he relinquished his hold on her.

"O-okay! I'll see you when I get home," said Orihime cheerfully as she flashed a warm smile at him.

Ichigo watched as she hurriedly grabbed her car keys and purse before dashing out of their small apartment. His lips curled upwards into a small smile as he turned towards the sink and began washing the dishes. She would never expect what he was planning.

* * *

Pushing the door to the bakery open, Orihime barely heard the bell jingling, announcing her arrival. Her brows were furrowed, her thoughts centered around Ichigo's perplexing behavior that morning. It was rare for him to be in such a good mood in the morning – usually he was grumpy and stomped around until he got some coffee in his system. Nibbling on her lower lip, Orihime absently went through the routine of setting her purse in the small cubby in the back room and securing her small apron around her waist.

'_Just what is he planning?'_ she thought worriedly. She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it was, it was going to change her life forever.

"Good morning, Orihime-chan!"

Glancing up at the cheerful voice, she smiled warmly at the man before her. He was short, with a large middle and chubby cheeks, but his appearance seemed to fit the roll of a bakery owner. The corners of his eyes crinkled at he smiled at her, his brown eyes dancing merrily.

"Good morning, Takahata-san!"

"Are you ready for the big day?" he asked happily as he tied his apron around his waist.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically. Pumping her fist into the air, she grinned. "Let's make this the best day for Takahata-san's bakery!"

Laughing at her enthusiasm, Takahata patted her on the head. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be able to do this, Orihime-chan. So thank you."

"Ah, it was nothing!" Orihime's cheeks flushed as he smiled fondly at her, much like a father would.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" cried Takahata. He bustled out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Orihime staring after him. Returning moments later, he handed her a small box. "It's not much, but happy birthday Orihime-chan."

"Takahata-san, you didn't have to…" murmured Orihime as he placed the box in her hands. Opening it, her eyes lit up at the sight of the small cake sitting inside. White frosting covered it and the edges were decorated with sliced strawberries.

"I remembered that you said strawberries were your favorite," said Takahata. He winked when she glanced up at him, chuckling when her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Closing the lid, Orihime smiled up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you Takahata-san."

"You're welcome," he said softly before placing his hands on his hips. "Now! Let us get ready for the big unveiling!"

"Yes sir!"

Orihime dashed to the back room to place the parcel beside her purse. A faint smile graced her lips, but she quickly shook her head. Clapping her hands together, she took a deep breath before heading back out to the bakery's main floor to assist with unveiling their new menu.

She soon forgot all about Ichigo's surprise.

* * *

Adjusting the collar of his dress shirt, Ichigo surveyed his appearance in the mirror. His scowl deepened as he took in the mess of hair that refused to be tamed. Sighing, he shook his head and reached for the silk tie lying on the dresser. His hands shook as he fought with the restricting garment. Swallowing thickly, he felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Glancing at the small, velvet covered box that lay beside Orihime's jewelry box, he felt his heart slam against his ribcage.

His tie forgotten, he absently reached for the box. As his fingers closed around it, his mouth grew dry and his heart pounded wildly. Licking his suddenly dry lips, his brows furrowed as he tentatively began opening it.

"I'm home!"

Snapping the box shut, he hurriedly shoved it into his pants pocket. Warily, he made his way across the room, towards the sound of footsteps. Running his hand through his hair, he scowled at his behavior.

'_I shouldn't be so nervous… I fought against Aizen, for God's sake!'_

Raising his head, he confidently crossed the threshold and headed for the kitchen. His frown softened when he saw Orihime humming happily to herself as she set her purse down on the small table. His eyes drifted towards the parcel that sat beside her purse and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Gray eyes flew to meet amber ones and a soft smile graced Orihime's face. She knew that tone. It was the same tone of voice that Ichigo used whenever some poor man unwittingly decided to ask her out on a date. She giggled at he continued scowling at the offending object. Crossing the room, she kissed him on the cheek, her hands running soothingly up and down his chest.

"It's just a cake. Takahata-san baked it for my birthday," she said gently. "Maybe we can eat it after we have supper."

"Perhaps," murmured Ichigo, his unjust anger at the confectionary forgotten under the soothing caresses of the woman in his arms.

"Oh!" Orihime pulled away slightly, her eyes traveling up and down his lean frame. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up under her curious gaze. "I uh…I thought I'd take you out for dinner tonight."

"Oh, Ichigo, you didn't have to do that!" cried Orihime. "I would have been happy to order pizza and watch a movie, you know that."

Grasping her hands in his own, Ichigo brushed his lips against hers, earning a momentary reprieve from her rambling. "I know, but I thought I'd make tonight special."

Orihime's eyes widened in recognition and her cheeks flushed. _'So this is what he was planning…'_ she thought.

"You should go get ready," said Ichigo as he smiled softly at her. "Our reservations are in an hour."

Glancing down at herself, Orihime grimaced at the flour that covered her clothing. It had been much busier at the bakery than expected, so she had taken turns manning the ovens while Takahata placated the eager customers. Reaching up to touch her hair, she gasped when her fingers came away covered in flour.

Ichigo chuckled as she dashed out of the kitchen, declaring that she needed to take a shower before they could go anywhere. He followed her into the bedroom in the hopes of fixing his tie so that he looked presentable. Just as she was about to shut the bathroom door, he called out to her.

"Oi, how was work?"

Orihime poked her head out from around the doorway and grinned.

"It was a huge success!" she chirped happily before shutting the door.

Shaking his head as the door to the bathroom clicked shut, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the weight of the small box in his pocket. His lips curved up into a small smile at the reminder of what was to come.

* * *

"So where are we going anyway?" inquired Orihime as she inserted a bobby pin into her hair.

Taking a step back from the mirror, she surveyed her handiwork. Her auburn locks were pulled up into a loose knot on the back of her head, tendrils of hair framing her face. Light gray eye shadow shimmered on her eyelids, lined with the black eyeliner and mascara she had applied.

"It's a surprise," chuckled Ichigo as he stepped into the room. He froze in surprise when she turned towards him, his eyes roving Orihime's frame. The dark blue dress hugged her curves in all the right places, a silver sash tied just under her breasts, accentuating her small waist. Her shoulders were bare, allowing him to see the curve of her neck. The dress stopped just above her knees, revealing the shapely legs beneath.

Orihime flushed under his intense gaze and she averted her gaze to the floor. "I'm not too dressed up, am I?"

"No!" Clearing his throat after his sudden outburst, Ichigo smiled gently at her. "No. You look…you look beautiful," he murmured as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Beaming, Orihime crossed the room, somewhat amused by how Ichigo's gaze seemed to follow the sway of her hips. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she stood up on tiptoe to brush her lips against his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Shaking himself from his stupor, Ichigo glanced at his watch. "Shit," he muttered. Grabbing her hand, he half-led, half-drug her towards the entryway.

"I-Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Orihime as she stumbled over a pair of shoes.

"We're going to be late for our reservation if we don't hurry."

"A-ah! Hold on!" cried Orihime as she hurriedly grabbed her purse. Slipping her feet into her high heels, she smiled warmly at his concerned expression.

"Hime, why are you…?" he asked, warily pointing at her shoes.

"Oh these? Rangiku-san bought them for me. It completes the outfit, don't you think?" She twirled around for a moment to emphasize her point. Upon seeing the worry glinting in his eyes, she laughed merrily. "Don't worry! I've been practicing walking in them, so I'll be just fine."

"If you say so."

"Didn't you say we were going to be late if we didn't hurry?" prompted Orihime. Despite her cheerful attitude, she was rather nervous about what Ichigo had planned. She could feel how nervous Ichigo was, and that wasn't doing much to calm her nerves.

"Oh…right!"

Laughing, Orihime followed him outside and down the flight of stairs that led to the parking lot of their apartment complex.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Sighing, Orihime glanced out of the passenger-side window. Neon signs advertising restaurants and night clubs blurred past, causing Orihime to grow anxious. The car slowed as they approached a stop light and Orihime was able to easily watch the people walking down the street. She absently tapped her foot against the floor of the car, her fingers twisting together. No matter how hard she tried, she had been unable to still her frantic heart beat. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the back of her seat as the car began moving again.

Glancing at the passenger seat, Ichigo smiled faintly. He could tell she was nervous. Her reiatsu, usually warm and gentle, seemed to be fluctuating rapidly because of her nerves. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, hoping that she wouldn't notice his hands shaking. Returning his gaze to the road, he swallowed against his dry throat, praying that everything would go smoothly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ichigo pulled into the parking lot of the small restaurant. Pulling into a parking space and shutting the engine off, he glanced over at Orihime. Her eyes were still closed, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. Brows furrowing, he tentatively poked her in the cheek.

"Oi, we're here."

Orihime's eyes fluttered open and gray met amber as she smiled gently. She inhaled sharply when her gaze locked on his – his eyes were such a fierce shade of amber that they seemed to be probing her very soul. There was also something shimmering in his eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Tearing her gaze away from his, her cheeks flushed as she pushed the door open and clamored out. Glancing around, her eyes lit up when she read the neon sign.

"I thought you might like to come here again," said Ichigo softly as he walked up behind her.

"Oh, Ichigo… You didn't have to do all of this for my birthday," said Orihime as she hastily wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye.

Chuckling, Ichigo held out his arm for her and she slipped her hand into his. Grinning boyishly at her, they made their way across the parking lot and into the small building. Pushing the doors open, they were greeted by the savory smells of traditional Italian cuisine. As Ichigo approached the small podium, he couldn't help but noticed the starry-eyed look on Orihime's face. They had been here once before – on their first date. Ichigo fondly recalled the memory of how much she had enjoyed everything they had done that night.

"Good evening! How may I help you?" asked a young woman politely. She was dressed in a white blouse and black slacks, a small black apron tied around her waist.

"Er…we have reservations. Under Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo quietly.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san. Right this way please."

The young woman grabbed two menus and gestured for Ichigo and Orihime to follow her. She led them towards the back of the restaurant, motioning towards a rather secluded table. A crimson cloth covered the table and a single white candle stood in the center of the table, casting a flickering light on their surroundings. Setting the menus down, she smiled at them before excusing herself.

"I can't believe you remembered this place," whispered Orihime in awe as she took her seat across the table from Ichigo.

"Why would I forget?" teased Ichigo as he picked up his menu.

Blushing, Orihime picked up her menu as well, scanning for something that caught her attention. Several minutes later, a young man in a similar dress as the hostess appeared at their table.

"Good evening. My name is Daisuke and I will be your server tonight," he said as he smiled brilliantly at the couple. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

Raising his eyebrow at Orihime, he calmly placed their order for drinks and their food. After the young man had disappeared, Ichigo gazed at the woman across from him. The candlelight cast a gentle glow on her delicate features, creating a magical aura about her. His lips curved upwards into a soft smile, and they soon easily fell into conversation.

The waiter returned after what seemed like only a few minutes with the wine Ichigo had ordered, as well as their food. Ichigo chuckled when Orihime sheepishly asked if she could get a small container of red bean paste for her pasta. After an odd expression crossed the young man's face, he quickly assured her that he would see what he could do.

Orihime was blissfully unaware of what Ichigo was planning as she ate her meal. Ichigo, feeling slightly nauseous because of his anxiety, merely pushed his food around his plate. Continuing a light-hearted string of conversation, he only felt his anxiety increase as the night went on.

Setting her utensils down, Orihime sighed happily. It had been such a long time since she had been anywhere this fancy and she was enjoying every moment of it. Taking a sip of her wine, she noticed that Ichigo had barely eaten anything.

"Ichigo, are you feeling alright?" she inquired, her brows furrowing with worry.

"Hmm?" Ichigo's gaze met hers and he instantly felt guilty for worrying her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But you haven't eaten much…" protested Orihime. "Do you have a stomachache? Oh no! The little blue men haven't been teasing you, have they? I told them to leave you alone, but they still –" She trailed off when Ichigo held his hand up to silence her.

"Hime, I'm fine. Really." He watched in amusement as she puffed her cheeks out before sighing. Under the table, his hand brushed against the box that was still hidden in his pocket. He felt his cheeks flush and his heart accelerate as Orihime's gray eyes watched him worriedly.

'_It's now or never,'_ he thought as he swallowed thickly. Gently taking her hand in his, he smiled awkwardly at the startled expression on her face.

"Ichigo, what -?"

Brows furrowed, Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Closing his mouth again, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He suddenly felt as if he was being suffocated. Sticking a finger into the collar of his shirt, he hastily tried loosening the garment only to give up when he gained no relief. He noticed the worried look on Orihime's face as she nibbled on her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"O-Orihime, I…I love you," he mumbled, unsure of how to continue.

"I know," said Orihime as she gently squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Ichigo."

"I uhh… That is, will you –" Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo frowned at his own nervousness.

"Will I what?" inquired Orihime as she tilted her head to the side in confusion. She had never seen Ichigo this flustered before – not even when he asked her to move in with him.

"Will you… Damn it, this shouldn't be so hard!" he muttered angrily.

Relinquishing his grasp on her hand, he dug around in his pocket until his fingers closed around the small box. Orihime's eyes widened when he suddenly stood up, a determined expression on his face. Standing in front of her, Ichigo suddenly dropped to one knee and thrust the small box towards her.

"I-Ichigo, what's –"

"Marry me!" he said quickly, his brows furrowed as he gazed intently at her.

Orihime stared at him in wide-eyed shock for several moments before tears welled in the corner of her eyes. "Oh Ichigo… Of course I will!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo grinned up at her as he opened the small box to withdraw the ring. Taking her left hand in his, he slipped the band onto her ring finger before returning his gaze to hers. Orihime stared at the ring in wonder; it was a simple band with a single diamond sitting in the center, but she couldn't have asked for anything more. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she laughed softly.

"Ah, sorry. I don't know why I'm crying," she murmured as she hastily wiped away the tears.

Ichigo reached up to cup her face, his thumb wiping away the tears as they fell. A soft smile graced his features as he stared up at the beautiful woman who would soon become his wife. His heart swelled with joy at her words and he couldn't help the feeling of relief that had flooded his body.

Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers, teasingly at first before increasing the pressure of the kiss. Orihime ran her fingertips along his jaw, her heart racing. She couldn't wait to tell Tatsuki and Rukia, but for now she was content to merely be in Ichigo's embrace.

Pulling away, Ichigo gazed heatedly up at her, his mouth curving into a smile.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he whispered. Orihime merely nodded enthusiastically before hurrying to follow him.

* * *

Orihime's hand shook as she fumbled with the key she held, trying to get it to slide into the lock. A pair of hands lovingly caressed her curves and his hot breath against her neck made it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. If only she could get the door unlocked…

"Better hurry Hime," whispered Ichigo huskily. "We wouldn't want the neighbors to see us, would we?"

The ride home from the restaurant felt like it had taken forever. There had been a tremendous amount of sexual tension hovering between them, but Ichigo wasn't the type of guy to take her right then and there. His lips curved upwards into a mischievous smirk at the thought. No, he would be patient and wait until they were safely inside their small apartment.

"A-ah, the lock keeps moving!" protested Orihime shakily. A shiver raced down her spine as his lips slowly traveled over her neck and she swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the heat building between her legs. "The little blue men must keep moving it!"

"The little blue men, huh?" murmured Ichigo against her neck. "Perhaps we should teach them a lesson." Relinquishing his hold on her hip, he gently took her hand in his. He could hear the sharp intake of breath that filled her lungs and it sent an electric shock racing down his spine and into his groin. Steadying her hand, he slowly slid the key into the lock and turned it.

Orihime's eyes widened when the sound of the deadbolt turning greeted her ears and her stomach clenched in anticipation. She knew what she was in for and a small part of her was a bit nervous as to what the man behind her had planned. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she glanced up at Ichigo and her heart skipped a beat at the lust she saw shining in his amber eyes.

A low growl sounded deep in Ichigo's throat when he saw the tip of her tongue dart out to wet her plump lips. When her ashen eyes turned towards him, he couldn't help the surge of desire that rushed through his veins. His lips descended on hers, capturing them in a fiery kiss. Orihime melded against him instantaneously, her lips moving against his as the intensity increased. She barely registered him turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, nor did she notice him leading her through the opening.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Ichigo let his hands run over her shoulders and down her slender arms, savoring the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He stumbled slightly as he kicked his shoes off, his lips sliding from her lips down her neck and to her collarbone.

"I-Ichigo, hold on," whispered Orihime breathlessly. Bending over as much as Ichigo would allow her to, she quickly pried her shoes off of her feet, tossing them carelessly into the dark hallway. She sighed contently at the sensation of Ichigo's lips traveling down her bare shoulder, and her purse fell to the floor, forgotten.

Pausing at her shoulder, Ichigo let his lips linger as he inhaled deeply. A light floral scent flooded his nostrils, mingling with a softer scent that he could only pinpoint as her unique scent. His hands traveled up her hips, his fingers memorizing every curve and dip of her figure. He felt a shudder wrack her body as his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts. Smirking, he reached up and pulled the pins from her hair, causing her auburn tresses to cascade around her shoulders.

"Much better," he whispered before claiming her lips again.

Orihime gripped his shoulders tightly as a surge of sensations and emotions flooded her. She felt light-headed as he skillfully parted her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like something she could never put her finger on – sweet, yet salty. The musk of his skin wafted around her, a mix of his own scent and men's deodorant. It was intoxicating, yet earthy at the same time.

A small groan sounded in the back of Ichigo's throat as Orihime began trailing her fingernails down his sides, teasing him through the fabric of his shirt. Grabbing his tie, he roughly yanked on it until it was loose enough so that he could breathe again. Orihime pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air, much to his disappointment. Her eyes were lidded, the gray orbs beneath glazed over, and her cheeks were flushed. Combined with the wavy tendrils that fell around her face, she looked every part of her namesake – the weaving princess, Tanabata.

Taking a step backwards, Orihime slyly glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were glinting in the sparse light, showing clearly the raw desire that pulsed through his veins. Her own heart was pounding rather painfully against her ribcage and she found it difficult to breathe under his intense gaze. Her body ached for his touch, but she hoped that he wouldn't take her right then and there in the entryway.

"Ichigo…" she murmured quietly, her voice taking on a tinge of sexiness that normally wasn't there. She took another step back as he approached her, hoping to lure him towards the bedroom.

Ichigo knew what she was planning, but he wasn't about to let her have her way quite yet. Grinning, he advanced on her so quickly, she had no time to react as he pinned her against the adjacent wall. A gasp escaped her as her back hit the barrier, followed by a quiet moan when Ichigo ground his hips into hers. Quickly forgetting her plans as his hands wandered over her body, Orihime instinctively began unbuttoning his shirt, albeit shakily. She sighed happily as her fingertips brushed over his hot skin. Pushing the fabric off of his broad shoulders, she hummed in pleasure at the lean body that greeted her. Tan skin that spanned for miles with taught muscles beneath; it was just begging to be touched.

A shiver raced down Ichigo's spine as the cool air hit his burning skin, accompanied by Orihime's roaming fingertips. Brushing his lips across her forehead, he tugged at the fabric of her dress, his patience wearing thin. Giggling slightly, Orihime gazed up at him, smiling at the frustrated expression on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she whispered, her hands running over his shoulders.

"Bullshit," growled Ichigo. He was growing impatient and had half a mind to hike her skirt up over her hips and have his way with her right then and there. A shaky breath hissed through his teeth when Orihime's fingers casually brushed against the bulge in his pants.

Orihime gasped at the sudden rush of desire that coursed through her veins, her eyes widening slightly at the lust glinting in her lover's eyes. Swallowing thickly, she felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of her under his intense gaze. Her dress suddenly felt coarse against her sensitive skin, the bodice suffocating her. Every part of her wanted to rip the material off, but she was frozen under Ichigo's gaze. She shivered in delight as Ichigo ran his hand up and down her side, working his arm around her small waist. Crushing her small form against his, he impatiently grasped at the small zipper on the back of her dress. Sliding it down the narrow track sewn into the dress, he heard the small sigh of relief escape her lips, her hot breath fanning over his shoulder and neck.

Biting her lower lip, Orihime fought back the small moan of delight as Ichigo slid the suffocating garment down over her hips, letting it pool around her feet. Burying her nose in the crook of his neck, she trailed her lips over his collarbone and neck, her mouth curving up in a faint smile at the shudder that wracked his body.

"Hime…" muttered Ichigo. His hands rested on her hips, nails digging into her soft flesh as he pulled away. Her chest heaved as she fought for air and it took all of the control Ichigo could muster to not rip her remaining clothes off. Licking his lips, he hungrily surveyed her nearly nude form. Her breasts nearly spilled out of the black strapless bra she wore and black lacy panties hugged her hips.

Orihime fidgeted under Ichigo's hungry gaze, her cheeks flushing a deep red as he continued to stare. Wringing her fingers together, she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She shivered as Ichigo moved his hands from her hips to her waist, his fingers leaving trails of fire in their wake. Closing her eyes, she savored the feeling of a delicious wave of desire coursed her body before coiling around her stomach. Ichigo grinned deviously at the flushed face of the woman in his arms, his grip on her waist tightening.

Orihime's eyes snapped open and a small gasp escaped her as Ichigo effortlessly picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Laughing at the fond memory from when he had rescued her for the first time so long ago, she playfully pounded her fists against his back, begging him to let her go. Smirking as Orihime thrashed about, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, he casually walked towards the bedroom, taking care to make sure she didn't hit her head on the doorframe.

At the edge of the bed, he gently lifted her off of his shoulder before plopping her onto the soft mattress. A quiet _oof_ escaped Orihime as she settled onto the plush comforter, her hair strewn about her. Her eyes searched Ichigo's as he surveyed her nearly naked form, a shudder of anticipation racing down her spine at the heated look in his eyes. Licking his dry lips, Ichigo vaguely wondered if the woman before him was really a goddess in disguise. From her auburn hair that surrounded her like a copper halo to her creamy skin that glowed in the moonlight, there was nothing earthly about her.

Positioning his knee on the edge of the mattress, he felt the bed dip under his weight as he hovered over his princess. His breath came out in a rush when Orihime's tongue darted out to run over her lips, her unconscious action causing another rush of desire to course through his veins. Reaching up, Orihime gently cupped Ichigo's face and pulled him down towards her, her lips brushing teasingly over his.

"I love you," she murmured.

Instead of responding, Ichigo crushed his lips against her in a heated kiss. Orihime wrapped her arms around his shoulders, welcoming his unspoken emotions that he poured into the kiss. His hands roved over her sides, fingertips brushing over her breasts before he grasped at the black fabric encircling her ribcage. Orihime's back arched slightly at his insistent tugging, allowing his hand to slip under her. After several moments of fumbling with the clasps, Ichigo smugly watched as Orihime's breasts bounced out of their confining garment. Tossing the bra behind him, Ichigo let his lips trail over her neck and collarbone before roughly grasping at the soft flesh.

Gasping, Orihime hummed in pleasure as Ichigo massaged and molded the pliable flesh in his large, calloused hands. Her hands roved over his back, fingers tracing the ridges of muscles, memorizing each inch of soft skin. Letting her hands drift lower, she soon found herself fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. A low chuckle sounded in her ear and she froze, somewhat embarrassed for her impatience.

"Growing impatient, hmm?" whispered Ichigo, his voice husky as he placed a kiss just below her earlobe.

"Th-that's not true!" she stammered, her cheeks turning a bright red at Ichigo's haughty smirk. "I-it's just that I'm nearly naked and you still have your pants on. I'm just trying to make it even, that's all."

"Oh really?"

Ichigo grinned as Orihime puffed her cheeks out indignantly. Dropping a kiss onto her forehead, he quickly removed his pants, tossing them onto the floor. Orihime averted her gaze in embarrassment when she saw the rather noticeable bulge in Ichigo's boxers. Watching Orihime's growing embarrassment, Ichigo couldn't stop the amused chuckle that echoed in his chest.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," he whispered.

Orihime was about to retort, but she soon found that her voice wouldn't work as Ichigo pressed his lips to hers, skillfully parting her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She was quickly lost in the headiness that overcame her, all embarrassment forgotten as desire clouded any thought that crossed her mind. A low groan escaped Ichigo as Orihime shifted beneath him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Nipping at her neck, he wound his fingers around the thin fabric of her panties and pulled them down in one fluid motion.

Eyes wide, Orihime shivered under Ichigo's hungry gaze as he took in her naked body. Shakily, she ran a hand down his chest as he discarded his boxers as well. Hovering above her, Ichigo's entire body shook in anticipation of what was to come. Gently, he lowered himself onto her as his lips brushed across hers. Swallowing thickly, Orihime allowed him to nudge her legs apart, a small gasp escaping her when his erection pressed against the inside of her thigh. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Orihime closed her eyes and exhaled shakily.

As slowly as he could stand, Ichigo eased himself into Orihime's slick heat. Groaning in pleasure at the sensation of his cock being encased so snugly inside her, his hips involuntarily bucked against her, nestling himself deeper inside of her. Orihime breathlessly reveled in the sensation Ichigo had evoked in her; her blood was on fire and her core ached so badly she thought that she would burst at any moment. No matter how many times they were intimate, she would never be able to shake the feeling of just how _right_ it felt.

Grinding his hips into hers, Ichigo quickly found a slow, steady rhythm as he thrust in and out of Orihime's core. Pleasurable moans escaped her plump lips and her hips instinctually matched his rhythm. Running her fingers over his shoulders, she pulled at his hair, breathlessly urging him on. Growling, Ichigo soon found himself moving at a frantic pace, pushing himself closer and closer to the edge of release. Orihime's toes curled at the delightful tension in her core coiling itself tighter and tighter as Ichigo forcefully rocked into her. Just when she thought she couldn't take much more, the tension exploded, filling her with a euphoric sensation. Ichigo soon joined her, his body stiffening momentarily before he was pushed off the edge, a tremor wracking his body at the pleasure that raced through his veins.

Breathlessly, Orihime ran her fingers through his orange locks, her eyes lidded as the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided. Weakly, Ichigo lowered himself on top of her, nuzzling her chest as he wrapped his arms around her small form. A small smile graced his lips as Orihime sighed contently, her fingers continuing to brush through his hair. Closing his eyes, his body relaxed under her gentle ministrations and he soon drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Ichigo…"

Mumbling something incoherent, Ichigo rolled onto his side and nuzzled something soft. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a small smile at the warmth that surrounded his body.

"Ichigo."

Cracking one eye open, he groggily peered around him, hoping to find whatever it was that insisted on calling his name. He was greeted by a field of creamy skin and auburn locks that tickled his nose. Frowning, he lifted his head and gazed into a pair of large, gray eyes.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

"No thanks to you," he grumbled.

He scowled at the bright smile she flashed at him but soon forgot his irritation as something on her ring finger glittered in the sparse light. Grasping her hand, he gazed in wonder at the diamond ring that sat proudly on her slim finger. Tearing his gaze from the small, glittering stone, he found himself drowning in gray eyes. Orihime gave him a watery smile and brushed away the tears that had welled up in the corner of her eyes.

"W-we're really going to be married," she murmured, more to herself than to Ichigo.

"How does that make you feel, Mrs. Kurosaki?" Ichigo grinned boyishly at the shocked expression that flitted across his lover's face. Leaning on his elbows, he propped himself up just enough to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Happier than you'll ever know, Mr. Kurosaki," said Orihime, giddy laughter bubbling up inside of her. Ichigo rolled onto his back, pulling a giggling Orihime with him. Chuckling at her girlish laughter, he held her close, his heart swelling with happiness as his lips brushed against the outer shell of her ear.

"Happy birthday, Hime."


End file.
